1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus or device which can be used to simulate fishing. More particularly, the apparatus of the present invention includes a plurality of artificial fish which are temporarily retained on a support and which are removed from the support using an operation which is similar to the action of fishing by casting a plug.
2. The Prior Art
There are numerous games or devices wherein "fish" are involved as game pieces or tokens. However, the prior art does not disclose a fishing device or apparatus of the type disclosed herein.